1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and to a method of fabricating the same, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device which can prevent electrical failures of contacts and to a method of fabricating the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor device includes individual devices, such as, for example, a transistor or a capacitor, and wirings connecting the individual devices. In addition, the semiconductor device includes contacts connecting the individual devices to one another, the individual devices to the wirings, or the wirings to one another.
As the integration density of such a semiconductor device rapidly increases, individual devices are becoming smaller. In addition, contacts connecting the individual devices to one another or upper and lower wirings to each other are also becoming smaller. Accordingly, the margin of a region in which the contacts are to be formed is also reduced. Such a reduction in margin due to an increase in integration density may cause electrical failures between the contacts.